


5sos au memes/preferences

by Nightwalkerin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, kinda a sort of preferences, one shots/au memes and I dunno what else xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos au memes/preferences

**Michael Clifford x Reader ~ Wrong number**

_Silence…_

Almost silence. The only thing you can hear is your fast heartbeat. Apparently it tries to jump out of its cage and be free for the first time in forever. The coldness creeps around your body even if you wear a sweater. It’s because you are nervous.

You press the phone against your ear like it helps to hear more than just the beep sound. The alcohol warms you from the inside. It was just a little shot to build up your courage. Well, you are still shaking of nervousness and hope no one will answer your call.

The seconds seem like a little eternity, which you can’t endure right now. Slowly relief makes its way in your head and heart. A sigh escapes your mouth against your sake. It would have been such a mistake. Why did you wanted to try anyway?

“Hello?”

That can’t be true, right? It’s just your imagination, which is playing some cruel games with your mind! You accepted already fate’s decision to prevent you from a big disaster.

“Hello?!”

It’s not your imagination. It’s not a dream. It’s not a terrible prank of your own mind. He’s on the other side of the line. Waiting for an answer, but probably not waiting for a crappy confession in the middle of the night. Well, no risk, no fun?

“Hi, it’s me, [Y/N]. I know it’s really late and I’m sorry to bother you, but there is something on my mind I wanted to tell you a long time ago. Please, just listen. I’m not quite sure if I have the courage to continue when you stop me once”, you can’t believe what you are actually talking. In the last few weeks you weren’t even able to string two words together in his near.

Silence again. You have his full attention. There is no going back now.

“Our first meeting was really awkward. I’m still sorry because of your ruined shirt. I was too focused on your great hair… No, I mean… You really do have great hair, but … Uh … I watched you from afar for a long time, but I was way too shy to talk to you in person. I’m not even quite sure if you even knew my name back then.

Well, I really enjoy the time we have together and I maybe feel more than friendship. It’s okay if you don’t like me the way I like you. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. It’s really stupid to say all these things over the phone, I know.

Uh… You can say something now if you want.”

Even if your hands feel like two ice cubes your face is burning. Can you die because of too much blushing? The time of waiting for an answer is more terrible than the confession itself. There are again the eternity seconds, where you hold your breath.

The person on the other side of the line holds also his breath…

Michael’s heart skips a beat again and again. Maybe he has a heart attack right now, but he doesn’t really care. Every word you said runs through his head. Not because of the meaning, but your lovely voice. It’s like an angel from heaven speaks to him.

The way you stumble over your own words, because you are excited makes his knees weak even if Michael doesn’t even know you. It doesn’t matter. He would listen to you for the rest of his life, but you stop, which brings him back into reality.

You are waiting for an answer. Well…

“You got the wrong number, but I would totally love you back, sweetheart”, Michael replies smiling. You let out a combination of a gasp and a sigh of relief. It exactly reflects how you feel in this moment. He can’t deny that your reaction makes him happy and sad at the same time.

“Sorry”, is the only thing you mumble as you end the call right here. The situation is already too embarrassing to endure. A stuttered explanation wouldn’t make it better. Michael can imagine what a blushing mess you are probably now. “Wait!”, but it’s way too late.

For a second he stares at his phone in disbelief. An angelic voice of a girl calls him in the middle of night to confess her love to him… but the call isn’t meant for him. Michael wouldn’t let you go anyway. At least, you didn’t hide your phone number.

His heart beats hard and fast against his rib cage, while he waits for you to pick up. _Please, fate. Give us a chance!_

“Are you going to make fun of me?”, your voice brings a smile on his lips. “No, I just want to offer you free advice”, his tongue is faster than his brain. Which advice?! There is a brief silence between the two of you. “Shoot, advice boy”, you give the conversation a chance.

“Add more details about the great hair part. Boys love to hear that”, Michael can imagine how you cock your head to the side a bit, while you think about it. “How do you know? Do you have great hair?”, you ask smirking. He manages somehow to turn the embarrassing moment into a memorable one.

“Huh, most of the people would disagree, but I like my dyed hair”, your eyes widen surprised. “Nice! Which colour?”, Michael leans back to stare at the ceiling above him. It’s quite dark to spot something interesting up there. “It’s easier to list the colours I haven’t used yet. Right now it’s [fav/C]”, it’s quite hard for you to find a good face to match his incredible voice.

“Well, then you have great hair”, you chirp smiling. Michael closes his eyes for a moment to let sink in your words. You really mean them even if you don’t know him. “Thank you. I’m Michael, by the way”, he tells you his name. It matches perfectly his voice.

“Nice to meet… Uh, hear you. My name is [Y/N], but I already told you that, right? Thanks for not freaking out that I called the wrong number in the middle of night”, you wonder how can his voice be so smooth? “It’s nice to hear you too. No need to thank me. I totally liked your confession … even if it wasn’t meant for me”, the last part of the sentence feels like a stone in Michael’s stomach.

“Okay. Good night, I guess?”, you don’t want to end the conversation, but he probably needs his sleep for work. “Uh… Don’t you need more advice for your next call?”, his body tenses immediately. The time with you was way too short.

“I won’t call him. I guess, we weren’t meant to be a couple”, is your answer, which makes Michael hopeful a bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to put you under pressure. I … I just really enjoy talking to you”, his words turn the cold into warmness. “Don’t worry, you didn’t. We could continue our conversation tomorrow… or today”, you correct yourself as you look at the clock on your wall, which shows two a.m.

“Alright, but I’ll call you. I would be mad if you end up with another guy”, Michael says in a mocking voice. “Me too. Well, have a good night, Michael!”, you end the call as fast as possible, because you couldn’t hold in the squeal of happiness anymore.

“Sleep well, sweetheart”, he lets out a deep sigh even if you can’t hear him. Without wasting another moment Michael saves your number so you can never slip away. He is probably not able to forget your number anyway. It burned its way into his brain and heart.

 

“There is someone having a good day”, Calum notices his friend’s mood. Michael couldn’t wipe away the smile on his face. “Yes, because I got a nice call last night”, he replies happy. The three boys change a glance. “Tell us everything!”, Luke takes the seat right next to him on the couch.

“A girl named [Y/N] called me to confess her love. She just got the wrong number and somehow we ended up talking”, Michael keeps the story short. The details are just meant for you and him.

“And? What’s next?”, Ashton asks interested. “She agreed to a second “call-date”, which will be now”, he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Someone is in love!”, Calum wiggles his eyebrows as Michael leaves them alone. His heart beats faster immediately as he grabs his phone to call you. He won’t admit it, but he’s a bit nervous. What if you changed your mind?

The silence and the beep sound drives him insane. Second turns into minutes. You are not answering the call. Why? Did you confess your love to the other guy? Are you two a thing now? Is he just a wrong number? Michael feels how his heart slumps in his chest.

“Hey! Sorry it took a while to find my phone in the chaos I have right now”, your angelic voice wipes all his doubts and fears away. The smile comes back on his lips, “Don’t worry, I just would have called again, again, again and again until you find your phone”, he lies.

Michael wouldn’t have called a second time. It would have hurt too much to know you won’t answer his calls ever again, because the first time was a mistake.

“And did you have a marvellous day, sweetheart?”, Michael asks matching to the text he sent you in the morning. “Nah, not really. It’s was okay, but now everything is great … except for the chaos in my kitchen”, you reply with red cheeks. His sweet message turned you into an annoying teenager in love with heart-shaped eyes.

“What are you doing anyway to create such a mess?”, he wants to know smirking, while he sits down on his bed. “Huh, I tried to cook something nice. I guess I’ll stick with ordering a pizza”, you wipe your hands on your shirt, which is already ruined.

“Sounds like an adventure!”, Michael tries to imagine you in the middle of chaos, but still looking good and smiling. “Sounds like a disaster I have to clean up afterwards”, you fall down on your couch exhausted because of your cooking attempts. “I’m sure it tastes good”, he compliments your food without seeing it.

“Believe me, it won’t. However, how was your day?”, you just want to change the subject as fast as possible. “Great, thanks”, _I was just thinking of you the whole day._ “Michael! We have to go! Tell your girlfriend she gets you back later!”, he tries to cover up his phone, but you already heard every single word.

The word girlfriend turns you into a blushing mess again. “I’m sorry, my friends are weird sometimes. I’ll call you later if it’s okay with you”, you are not the only one who’s blushing. Michael covers his face with his free hand even if you can’t see him. “Okay, can’t wait. Have fun … boyfriend”, before he can reply something sweet, you already ended the call.

“Well, love hit someone really hard!”, Calum teases his friend laughing, but stops immediately as Michael glares at him. “You are going to pay for that.”

 

A sigh escapes your mouth, while you continue to stare at the ceiling above you. There is nothing you hate more than the waiting game. It’s hours ago since you had your last conversation with Michael. He promised he calls you back, but nothing happened.

Doubts start to spread in your head and heart. Was it all just a short moment of bliss in your life? Chaos is still the ruler of your kitchen. You were too excited to get a call from Michael so you decide to sit around and watch TV. Another sigh comes from you as you stand up to clean up the mess you made earlier.

_What if he got tired of me?_

Slowly you shake your head to get rid of these terrible thoughts. Michael seems to be different than all the boys you have ever met. He’s a gentleman, who would never be rude to someone else. And still there is this feeling you can’t describe.

_What if this was his way to make fun of me the whole time?_

“Damn it!”, you mumble under your breath and make your way back to the couch. Why are you nervous again? “Because I’m freaking out over a boy”, you answer your own question, while you press the phone against your ear.

**“We are sorry, but the number you have dialled is not in service. Please check the number and dial again.”**

You let sink your hand and drop the phone on the couch. There is just … nothing in your chest. The pain you have expected is not here. Numbness takes over as you take your headphones to kill the silence with loud music.

Would you just have known what happened…

 “Come on, pick up! Please!”, Michael walks in circled nervous as hell. He waits, waits, waits and waits. Nothing happens. His hope shatters into thousand tiny pieces like a broken plate.

“Hello?”, a male voice answers the call finally. Michael couldn’t believe his ears. “Can I speak to [Y/N]?”, he tries his luck anyway. The man laughs on the other line, “Sorry, dude. Wrong number. I don’t know her.”

Michael stares at the phone in his hands. Fate hasn’t enough of his suffering. It kicks the tiny pieces of his hope after it broke apart. He memorized the wrong number all the time?! “Michael?”, the boys are really concerned about their friend. “Thanks for helping”, he gives Calum back his phone and leave them without a further word.

Michael wants to throw his own broken phone into the next garbage bin. He wouldn’t need this one anymore. “Hey! Are you giving up so easily?”, a familiar voice snaps him out of his depressing thoughts. “Yeah, I just have name and a wrong number. How I’m supposed to find her?”, he explains his friends.

It was nice as long is lasted. Now it’s time to cope the pain in his chest. Michael is suffering from a broken heart because of a girl he has never seen. “There is still a chance! Come on, let us help you”, Calum grabs Michael’s arm to stop him from disposing his phone.

“Does this thing look like it would help me? It’s more than broken. The god damn SUV flattened it”, he really tries to find the silver lining, but the darkness wrapped him up. Your angelic voice will be just a memory in his head and heart. It will slowly fade away until he can’t remember this short time of bliss ever happened.

“Maybe I got a good idea right now”, Luke joins the conversation with a slight smile on his lips. Well, it can’t get worse anymore, right?

 

“Everything is going to be okay, Michael. Just keep cool”, Calum pushes his elbow into his friend’s side. “I’m calm. A bit more and I’m dead”, he replies not even a little bit calm and collected. “Jeez! Don’t kill me with your glares”, Calum chuckles, while he looks out of the window.

It’s really happening. They are on their way to your apartment. At least, they think it’s you. “I should have called before”, Michael mumbles under his breath. Doubts are filling his head and heart.

“Where would be the fun then?”, Calum couldn’t stop teasing him. It’s the first time he saw his friend that helplessly in love.

“Don’t be like that, Calum! Just remember our plan, Michael”, Ashton gives Calum a slight slap on his head. His heart skips a beat as the car stops. It’s time now, right? It’s time to see if fate planned a happy ending for the two of you or not.

Michael gets out and tries to slam the car door shut to boost his confidence. Huh, that didn’t go well. A sigh escapes his mouth, while he makes his way towards the house. Apparently you just lived a few blocks away if you are really “his” [Y/N]. The [Y/N] with that beautiful angelical voice, which lured his heart in. _Get a grip, Michael!_

The intercom offers just a few names, but the most important one. [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. It just sounds like music in his head. His heartbeat doubles as his finger ghosts over the buzzer. The so much needed braveness leaves Michael alone in this moment.

“Hey, excuse me. Could I?”, a voice snaps him out of his misery. He stares at the man in front of him for a brief second. _Go for it!_ That’s definitely a sign from fate. “Uh… Pizza for [Y/N]?”, Michael guess and points at the box in the man’s hand. “Yeah, how do you know?”, the delivery boy cocks an eyebrows confused.

_Yeah, how do I know?_

“I’m her boyfriend. We got into a terrible fight and I ordered the pizza to make up with her. Here, tip is included”, Michael hands him the money he got in his pocket. “Well, I hope she forgives you. Good luck, man!”, the delivery boy gives him a friendly smile, then leaves without a further word.

“I hope too”, he takes a deep breath as he pushes the buzzer with your name on. Seconds turn into minutes. _Please, let it be her!_

“Hello?”, the voice sounds different, but Michael knows immediately it’s you. The girl he has looked for the last few days. Happiness fills his heart, while a big grin appears on his lips. He gives his friends a thumbs up to let them know their mission is accomplished.

“Well, that’s awkward”, you remind him that you are waiting for an answer. A wave of adrenaline rushes through his veins. “Your pizza is here!”, Michael almost yells, because he’s so excited to see you for the first time.

“Ah, great. I’m starving. The second floor!”, you open the front door for him. He takes a deep breath as he makes his way into the house towards the elevator. The time seems to be stuck, while he waits to stop at the second floor. Michael didn’t know he could be that nervous. It shows him how much you mean to him.

Careful he glances to his left then to his right. Great, you are not waiting at the door for him. Another hurdle he has to take before he can see you finally. Your full name on the door looks like art to him. It matches just perfectly to your voice.

Michael leans forward to knock with his free hand, while he holds his breath…

Again you glance at your phone still waiting for a call or just a tiny little text from HIM. Sighing you drop it on your couch. The fact you won’t get what you wish for just depresses you more. On your way to the door you look in the mirror to see your red and puffy eyes.

Yes, you cried over a boy you don’t even know. The connection you two had just felt so real and true. _Well, thanks fate._

Shrugging you open the door to reveal not the delivery boy you already know. Confused you can’t get out a single word. “Uh… Hi! One …”, the guy opens the box in his hands to see which kind of pizza you ordered, “Ah, really good choice. One [fav/pizza] for [Y/N]!”

Your heart skips a beat immediately as you hear his so familiar voice. His eyes meet your beautiful [E/C] ones. You can see hope in them. Then the realization hits you like a punch as you notice his [fav/C] hair.

“Michael?”, you whisper his name afraid of another rejection. Not even a tiny hint of confusion can be seen on his face, just a big and probably most handsome smile you have ever seen. “Hi, sweetheart”, he uses the nickname you love since the first conversation you two had.

Without a further word you run into his open arms and bury your face in his chest. “Whoa, careful. I almost dropped the precious pizza”, Michael chuckles, while he wraps his free arm around you. His heartbeat slows down finally. You two fit like matching puzzle pieces. The place in his arms is made for you and only you.

Now the world can stop and time freeze, but it doesn’t.

“How? How did you find me?”, you want to know as you raise your head to look at him with those beautiful eyes. “I may have looked through all the phone books I found until a few [Y/N]s were left with a similar phone number. Your address was the first one. Lucky me! I totally memorized the wrong number and couldn’t call you back after a freaking SUV flattened my phone”, he tells you the awkward story.

“A SUV flattened your phone? How did you manage this?”, you couldn’t hold back yourself from laughing. And you thought he got tired of you. No, just a car destroyed his phone. “I wanted to send you picture of me and my friends as someone pushed me and my phone landed on the street. Well, you can imagine how it ended”, a slight blush appears on Michael’s cheeks.

“But don’t worry, I got a new one. It just misses the most important number. Yours”, he lets go of you, which you don’t approve, to get out his phone. As fast as you can you save yourself as “His lost girlfriend”. His eyes start to shine, “Very creative.”

“Uh… Remember our first conversation? Of course, you remember. I meant the part “I would totally love you back”, because I kinda fell in love with you already back then. Your voice was just … incredible, breathtakingly beautiful and…”, you press your lips against his to stop him from talking so much.

Michael let’s go of the pizza to wrap you up in his arms once again. “Ah! I saved the precious pizza! How dare you, Michael!”, Calum destroys the romantic moment. Luke and Ashton just shake their heads sighing, “Sorry, mate. We couldn’t stop him from creeping.”

Calum glares at them for a second to punish them for lying. He faces you then with a slight smirk on his lips. “They were so I excited like me to see the girl, who twisted our friend’s head. He couldn’t stop gushing over you, [Y/N]”, a bit confused you shake his hand. “I’m the one and only great Calum. These liars there are Luke and Ashton”, he tells you their names.

“I guess, we have to order more pizza”, is the only thing you say. “She is my new best friend!”, Calum exclaims almost yelling. “No, mine!”, Luke crosses his arms under his chest. “Please, she is my best friend now”, Ashton sees himself as winner.

“Well, boys. There is enough [Y/N] for everyone”, you try to break up the playful argument. Michael just pulls you closer to him to place a kiss on your head, “Nah, not anymore.”


End file.
